


Mending Day

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is almost out of spare buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "button"

Jenny sighed and reached for the box of spare buttons. She would need to buy more the next time she went shopping, and more thread as well. There were three dresses, two waistcoats and a jacket that needed mending, all of them missing at least one button, and two more skirts with ragged hems that she would have to find a creative way of repairing.

“My dear,” said Vastra, coming into the parlor with her arms full of fabric. “Could you…”

She trailed off, eyeing the pile beside her wife. “Oh, my.”

Jenny laughed. “We’re hard on clothes, aren’t we?”

THE END


End file.
